


Sterek 30 Day Smut Challenge

by aobao3



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Derek Hale, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobao3/pseuds/aobao3
Summary: 1. Naked Cuddling2. Handjobs3. First Time4. Masturbation5. Blowjob6. Clothes Taken Off7. Half Dressed8. Skype Sex9. Against the wall10. Doggy Style11. Dom/Sub12. Rimming13. Fingering14. 6915. Sweet and Passionate16. Public Place17. On the floor18. Morning Lazy sex19. Outdoors20. Kinky21. Shower sex22. On a desk23. New position24. Dirty Talk25. Toys26. Temperature Play27. Rough Sex28. Roleplaying29. Food30. Authors Pick





	Sterek 30 Day Smut Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sterek 30 day smut challenge! Warning: some days I might post multiple and some days I might not post at all! I know it defeats the purpose but WHATEVER!

1\. Naked Cuddling 

Derek and Stiles flop down next to eachother after an exhausting battle, both hot, sweaty and tired. Panting, Stiles says “Der.” At this Derek looks to his lover and says “Yes, Stiles?” 

“Is it finally over? Do you think that was it?” Derek smiles fondly and pulls him in so Stiles head is on his chest and their legs are intertwined. 

“Yeah, Stiles. I think it was.” Stiles sighs and shifts uncomfortably in his position. “Der. Not that I don’t love you, ‘cause I really, really do. But I am very hot and very sweaty so I NEED to go and get a shower!” 

Derek laughs and once again smiles lovingly towards Stiles, “Sure babe, go grab a shower.” Stiles gives him a chaste kiss and runs off towards the bathroom. 

As Stiles showers, Derek simply strips himself af all his clothes and lies down on the bed with his arms behind his head, relaxing immensely.

He’s snapped out of his daze by the voice of his boyfriend, “Holy shit.” He cracks open his eyes to see Stiles standing there in a towel, staring at him whilst he’s naked. 

“Yes, Stiles” Stiles blushes slightly and goes “W-well aren’t you going to shower? Or are you just going to lay there, taunting me with your magnificent body all night?” 

Derek smirks smugly and says “I think I’ll go with the second option. Now come on! Didn’t you say you were tired?” Stiles nods and drops his towel, getting into bed. 

Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Stiles simply responds “What? It’s too hot for clothes.” At this Derek chucked lightly and pulls him in so they’re spooning, Stiles obviously being the little spoon. 

Suddenly an idea pops into Stiles’ head and he smirks wickedly, thankful that Derek can’t see. He beings to wiggle and squirm around in Derek’s hold, in turn rubbing his ass against Derek’s dick. 

Derek groans at this and says “Stiles” Stiles hums innocently. “W-what was that?” Stiles turns his head to face Derek, “What was what?” He says feigning innocence. “I was just trying to get comfortable”. 

Stiles waits a few minutes and then does it again, this time feeling Derek’s erection against his ass and smirking to himself in delight that his plan was working. 

He feels Derek’s labored breaths against his neck and is incredibly turned on at the moment. He feels Derek start to grind against his ass and invaulantarily lets out a moan at the feel of Derek’s dick against him. 

Derek is letting out his own groans as Stiles grind day his ass back onto him. At this point Derek can’t take it any more, he flips stiles around so that they’re facing eachother ask immediately pulls him into a heated kiss. 

Stiles’ moans vibarate against his mouth and their unclothed dicks tub together, creating a delicious friction for the both of them. 

Stiles shifts positions so he’s straddling Derek, never breaking their bruising kiss as he continues to grind against him, searching for his release. 

Just as he’s about to tip over the edge, Derek’s own moans spurring him on, Derek flips him over once more so that now, he’s on the bottom with Derek looming over him. 

Derek continues to grind their cocks together deliciously, but stops abruptly. Stiles wines at the loss of friction. “Oh, did you really think you were getting away with it that easily? Oh most definitely not.” 

Stiles whimpers at his words and trys to thrust his hips up to meet Derek’s, but strong hands are holding him down by the hips. 

Derek grinds his hips down torturously slowly, but Stiles needs MORE in order to come. At this point, he’s a writhing, moaning mess. “D-Derek.. ah.. p-please I need to come!” 

“Hmm that’s the thing, baby. I know you do. But you’ll be a good boy, won’t you? You won’t come until I say it’s ok. Right baby?” 

“Y-yes! So good for you.. fuck! Please!” At that Derek stops his grinding movements and shimmies down Stiles body until he’s eye level with his weeping cock. 

He peppers kisses all over Stiles’ upper thighs and hip bones until he’s once again writhing underneath him. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Derek says smugly, looking up at Stiles and smirking. Stiles throws his head back in a moan and spreads his legs slightly. 

“P-please Derek, fuck!! I need you to touch me, suck me, anything! Just make me come!” 

Derek once again smirks and says “Well, I can’t say no to that.” He reaches up and strokes Stiles’ cock. Paying special attention to the head where he’s most sensitive. 

Stiles bucks his hips up and moans loudly. Derek continues to pepper kisses along his thighs as his other hand reaches down to cup Stiles’ balls. 

Derek then takes his hands and mouth off of Stiles completely and Stiles whimpers loudly at the loss. 

His whimper abruptly turns into a loud moan that can only be described as pornographic as his cock is engulfed completely into Derek’s mouth. 

Derek pulls off and begins licking a stripe up the underside of his cock teasingly. He tongues at the slit, causing Stiles to moan out curses as he’s pleasured. 

He kitten licks the tip before engulfing him once again, Stiles mewling at the tight, wet heat. Derek bobs his head at a fast pace, swirling his tongue around the head. 

He suddenly pulls of and says “Ok baby, you can come.” He says in a sultry voice and he once again takes Stiles’ cock into his mouth. 

He feels the slaty liquid shoot down his throat and swallows it all, loving the taste. He helps Stiles’ ride out his orgasm and pulls off his now soft dick. 

He flops down on the bed next to Stiles and Stiles immediately says “B-but you didn’t come?” With a frown on his face. 

“It’s ok, baby. I’ll take care of myself later. What matters is that you did.” 

“No. I want you to come.” Stiles says with determination written all over his face. Derek sighs and says. “Ok then, by all means.” 

Stiles reaches his hand down Derek’s chiseled abs and through the coarse hair of his treasure trail. Once he reaches his cock, he strokes it softly a few times, encouraged by Derek’s soft moans. 

Derek is very responsive, considering his dick was disregarded all night. Stiles rubs his thumb along the head, collecting precome, before bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it.

Derek moans at the sight and says “Fuck, Stiles..” clearly appreciative of his boyfriend’s actions. Stiles continues to stroke his dick, his pace and pressure increasing as he sees Derek nearing his peak. 

And he rubs his thumb along the head a few more times, Derek says “Shit, Stiles. I’m gonna come!” After a few more strokes Derek comes all over Stiles’ hand and his stomach. 

Stiles brings his hand to his mouth and licks it off, cashing Derek to groan. “Fuck, Stiles. Well, now I definitely need a shower!” Derek says with a laugh. “Yeah, and I need another shower!” Stiles says with slight annoyance in his tone. 

“Well seeing as we both need to shower.. you up for round 2?” Derek says with a smirk plastered onto his face. Stiles jumps up and says “Fuck, yes!”


End file.
